bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Helios
Infinity Helios is a BakuTactix Bakugan that appears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is the evolution of Helios MK2 and is partnered with his original owner, Spectra Phantom. His BakuNano is Bombaplode. Information Anime Infinity Helios made his first appearance in Interspace Under Siege where he helped destroy Chaos Bakugan. Ability Cards: *'FARBAS Infinity': All damage is eliminated from Helios and defenses are improved to 120%. *'Clamour Quasar': Releases an extremely large amount of dark energy. *'Warfire': Forms a dark sphere of energy that when releases, is able to strike multiple targets with immense power. *'Deep Fire - Type A': Releases multiple blasts of dark energy throught Helios's turbine "wing," capable of hitting large amounts of targets, able to wipeout a crowd of bakugan in seconds. *'Realrock Buster': Releases an enormous blast of dark power within Helios's canon, located near his stomach. *'Bolting Breaker': Releases a small blast of darkness from Helios's tail. Game Each Infinity Helios has multiple G-Powers on it's back. A Pyrus Version has 650/700/750/950/1150 Gs. An Aquos version has 700/750/800/1000/1050/1200 Gs. A Ventus Infinity Helios has 650/700/800/900/900/950 Gs. A Darkus version has 750/800/850/900/1000/1150 Gs. A Haos version has 550/700/800/900/1100/1100 Gs. It is a BakuTaxtix Bakugan. He has 4 BakuNano holes, more than most which have 1-3. Ruling by SpinMaster: To use Infinity Helios in battle, pick the selected G-Power on its back before you roll. There are no other special rules for this Bakugan. Trivia *He is the first (and currently only) Central Anime Bakugan to have a Attribute different from it's other variations. *Infinity Helios was the last Main Bakugan of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge to appear in the anime. *His coloring in the show (Ball Form) is the same as the combat one because Helios still has the Gundalian Invaders coloring, not just silver. *He is the first evolution/upgraded version of Helios who has a fully humanoid appearance like Drago and Apollonir. In a certain way, he somewhat resembles Helix Dragonoid, not including the wings and color. *He is the second Bakugan to have the word Infinity in one of his variations, the first being Drago and the third being Trister. *His Attribute changed so he could further evolve. As he told to Shun Kazami who was surprised by the attribute change, he says: "Can't a Bakugan change?". *Many of his abilities are upgraded versions of his old ones and with a similar name e.g. General Quasar to Clamour Quasar. *In Interspace Under Siege, it appears that it was the first time Helios battled in his Infinity body, seeing how Spectra commented "How did it feel to do that with the new body?" *He no longer has a mechanical eye like his previous form. Gallery Anime Ihb2.PNG|Infinity Helios in ball form (closed) Ihb.PNG|Infinity Helios in ball form Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 9.01.16 PM.png|Spectra throwing Infinity Helios Spectra ih.PNG|Infinity Helios & Spectra on the Intermission Screen IhFIRE.PNG|"Pyrus" Infinity Helios. IhDARKNESS.PNG|Infinity Helios after he changed to Darkus Ihf.PNG Ihback.PNG Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 7.22.43 PM.png|Infinity Helios using ability Deep Fire Type A Ihvarpor.PNG helios 13.png Lerockblaster.PNG|Infinity Helios using ability Realrock Buster 2011-05-29 1536.png Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 7.34.18 PM.png|'FARBAS Infinity' effect Msending.JPG|Infinty Helios in the bottom middle Spectra.JPG Infinity Helios2.png Infinity Helios3.png|Infinity Helios using ability Clamour Quasar Infinity Helios4.png|Infinity Helios using ability Bolting Breaker Helios 9.png Game File:Riki_doll-img600x399-1293036058yyfkwx96384.jpg File:A13d961af4a1c9b8af9ad54656ef74f4.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293036058vfgzam96384.jpg 14066.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-12930360599y1q0n96384.jpg infinity helios.jpg|Infinity Helios on an Ability Card $(KGrHqZ,!jYE1Is3ZZ4GBNZDccdKF!~~ 12.JPG $(KGrHqF,!hkE1f1qrqD4BNZDeiYbOQ~~ 12.JPG $(KGrHqF,!lsE1F2hur4BBNZ6)EjsLQ~~ 3.JPG File:Screen_shot_2011-03-20_at_10.56.25_AM.png|Quick Jump Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (4).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (6).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk (7).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk.JPG Infinityhelios.png 623452345.PNG infinty.jpg Ihelios--.jpg KGrHqQOKpME24n64SBNvqYvtkF 14.JPG|darkus infinity helios|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Helios KGrHqRiE2Tmbv7SBNuzfpmoWg 3.JPG|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Helios 81x1aMQem5L. AA1500 .jpg 91cvARGWpyL. AA1500 .jpg 91Xo6QUzaIL. AA1500 .jpg 71lBWRdn4bL. AA1152 .jpg $(KGrHqR,!lIE2D+RDyZbBNw(C1Wgr!~~0 12.JPG 471017806_tp.jpg|BakuSolo Darkus Infinity Helios Bakugan Dimensions Combat_InfinityHelios_Open.png Helios1.PNG aquosih.JPG ventusih.JPG subterraih.JPG haosih.JPG Helios5.PNG clearih.JPG Aquos InfinityHelios.png Pyrus InfinityHelios BD.png Subterra InfinityHelios.png Ventus InfinityHelios.png Haos InfinityHelios.png Darkus InfinityHelios.png Clear InfinityHelios.png Combat InfinityHelios.png Picture 1n.png Picture 2nm,,.png infinityhelioswin.png darkusIH.PNG Bombaplodeability.png|Infinity Helios with Bombaplode attached Infinity600.png InfinitiyCarryHurrix.png 465px-Pyrus InfinityHelios BD.png Iffff.PNG If2.PNG My tiny wrath.PNG If222222222.PNG Ifffff.PNG Ih1.PNG Picture 13gh.png Picture 126755.png Picture 1666565.png DInfinity.png DI5.PNG DI4.PNG DI3.PNG DI2.PNG DI1.PNG SSandKoptorixvs.InfinityandRapilator.png Swift1.PNG Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Special Treatment Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Characters